


Five times Cat and Kara were mistaken for a couple

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kiss cam, Mistaken for a couple trope, Two oblivious idiots, office fluff, romantic dinner, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cat and Kara are oblivious idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Cat and Kara were mistaken for a couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelfth_doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfth_doctor/gifts).



> A gift for twelfth_doctor, who gave the idea for this fic. I hope you like it!

**Airport**

The first time it happened, Cat was fortunately out of earshot. She was sure the media mogul would have fired the pilot on the spot, had she heard what the woman was implying. Cat had just returned from an express trip to Paris, requesting that the driver was ready to pick her up from the private hangar. Which was why she was so surprised to see Kara standing right next to the jet, clad in a pair of skintight jeans and a red shirt. The young woman approached as Cat was descending the airstairs and reached out her hand when she was in the last step.

“I’ve been walking in heels for quite some time now, Kiera. No need for you to hold me” Cat says, but takes the hand anyway. “I told you to call Liam”

“I… wanted to drive you there, Miss Grant. I know you can’t sleep when he’s driving and I’d figured you’d be tired”, Kara says and as usual, fidgets with her glasses. The truth is, the beach house is far away from the city and it makes Kara nervous to think that Cat could be in danger, no matter how trustworthy an employee is. Alex would call her borderline crazy if she knew what she was doing for her boss in the middle of the night.

“Fine” she shrugs her shoulders and walks to the car, letting the girl carry her suitcase -easily 15 pounds and what the hell, it was only a meeting-. To her surprise, Cat chooses to sit in the passenger side instead of the back. It doesn’t mean anything, she tells herself as she closes the trunk of the car and she is about to get in the driver’s seat when the pilot raises her hand, holding a scarf that Kara knows too well.

“I’ll be right back”, she says through the window and Cat dismisses her with an uninterested movement of her delicate hand. Kara walks to where the pilot is and takes the scarf with a grateful smile, full Danvers mode.

“Here. I’d hate it if your girlfriend got upset because she left it.” the pilot says, walking away with the rest of the crew.

“My…” Kara stutters, but the woman is already gone. She looks back to the car, where Cat is waiting, glued to her phone and she blushes. In a moment of absolute relief, she also thanks Rao that Cat didn’t hear that, because that would have been awkward.

“Come on!”, Cat honks a second later, impatient and Kara jumps back to reality.

She may not be Cat’s girlfriend, but she is definitely wiped.

**Restaurant**

Cat pretended she didn’t know Kara’s secret out of respect. But if the constant absences and physical appearance weren’t enough, surely, the amount of calories the girl consumed and her impeccable figure -not that Cat paid attention to _that_ at all- would betray her secret identity to anyone with two brain cells. She saw the way Kara looked at food and knew the girl had to eat or her stomach would growl as if it were demanding a human sacrifice. Which is why she took mercy on her poor soul and right after the press conference to announce CatCo’s latest acquisition, she told Liam to drive them to the _Traviata_ , a place with delicious food that wasn’t fancy enough to make Kara fidget with her glasses every five seconds.

“Miss Grant, what a pleasure to see you again”, the maître d' says as they go through the threshold.

“Hello, Antonio. Table for two, please. I think the balcony would be nice”

As always, Cat is right, because the balcony has the best sight of the city. They are surrounded by warm light and the smell of blooming flowers floods the spring air. Kara breathes in and out, feeling relaxed.

“Would you like to start with an appetizer?”, the waiter says with a polite smile.

“Bring all the food that you can as fast as possible” Cat eyes Kara, practically making out with a piece of garlic bread and butter. “We seem to be very hungry today”

At her almost sultry tone - _sultry_? Kara was definitely having hunger induced hallucinations- Kara finally looks up from the bread, the corner of her mouth smeared with butter. Cat just rolls her eyes and dismisses the waiter, watching the girl across the table.

“Miss Grant?”, Kara says, her mouth full.

“Nothing, Kiera. Keep eating or you’ll pass out” Cat grabs her napkin and places it in her lap.

By the time the food arrives, they had started an easy conversation about the plans for the future of CatCo and of course, Carter, who was Cat’s favorite subject and by the look on Kara’s face, she shared the adoration for the boy. Without realising, they began a complicated dance of exchanging food and arranging each other’s drinks. Kara took away the shrimps on Cat’s plate and put them on her own; Cat, in the meantime, took the ice cubes out of Kara’s water and slipped them delicately to her own glass. She knew Kara hated them -again, not that she paid any attention- and she had no problem with a little bit of extra coldness, so what was the big deal?

“Lettuce?” Cat says in a low voice, setting some of her salad aside.

“I had enough vegetables today” Kara answers absentmindedly, shoving a forkful of pasta into her mouth. Cat glares at her.

“Sliced tomatoes in your double cheese burger don’t count”

“It does” she grumbles, but takes Cat’s offer anyway. She has no desire to hear “You’ll be a walking piece of cholesterol by the time you’re thirty if you keep eating like that, Kiera” because they both know it’s a lie and she’s not going to ruin this moment of peace they are sharing. Before they realise, they are done with their dinner, looking contempt and sighing.

“Would you like anything for dessert, Miss Grant?” the waiter says, while he refills her glass of white wine.

“No, I couldn’t even if I wanted to, but thanks”

“Then perhaps your date?” he insists innocently.

The sound of those words changes the air between them immediately. Kara sits straight, her eyes seeking Cat’s immediately, but the woman was already avoiding her gaze. When the silence stretched for more than was comfortable for anyone present, Kara cleared her throat and ordered the check.

She didn’t dare mention any of it to Cat.

**Football game**

“Pass me those notes”, Cat says distractedly, waiting for Carter to get the ball so she could cheer him on. Kara hands her a couple of sheets when the wind gets stronger and messes the woman’s hair. Her assistant had been wise enough to wear a ponytail to Carter’s game, but Cat, always flawless, insisted on going with her usual curls, that were now splayed on half of her face. Without thinking, Kara reaches out and puts the strands of golden hair behind Cat’s ear, clearing her face with soft and lingering touches. They both look at each other for longer than necessary and only break contact when the crowd cheers.

“That was a foul!” a woman sitting in front of them screams, standing up to boo at the referee.

“Sit down before your hair implants fall down, Eileen”, Cat says as sharply as she can and the woman looks behind her, annoyed, but does as she’s told.

Cat was receiving a lifetime achievement award from the International Women’s Media Foundation and ever since she had heard Lois Lane would attend the gala, she had been brutal about preparing for her speech. Drafts would be thrown into people’s heads -more often than not, it was Kara’s head- a month’s worth of jelly beans supply had been consumed in the span of a week and she made the girl read and read every single version of her speech, wherever they were. And now, two days before the gala, Kara is sitting on a bench, watching Carter play football -something his father insisted he should try but never helped with- reading what would hopefully be the final version.

“It looks fine to me, Miss Grant”, Kara says, putting the papers aside just as the coaches decide to call it a tie. Both women walk to the corner of the field, waiting for Carter to gather his belongings and meet them by the entrance.

“Good job!” Cat says as he approaches and hugs him.

“We didn’t even win, Mom”

“Well, what matters is that you made a… how do you call it in this game? Touchdown?”

“It’s called a goal”, Kara says, amused at Cat’s complete lack of understanding when it comes to sports and ruffles Carter’s hair with affection.

“Did you see the pass I made across the field, though?” Carter asks, his eyes full of pride and joy. The fact that Kara is looking just as proud only makes the scene sweeter.

“Cat!” a woman’s voice says and she turns around to found one of the only moms she can actually stand. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you”

“Yes it has” she says with a smile that is actually genuine.

“You work too hard”

“Only the necessary amount” Cat says, relieved because it doesn’t sounds like an accusation, in the usual you-should-spend-more-time-with-your-son kind of way; it’s more of a worried tone and she’s grateful for that.

“We’re having a barbecue to celebrate. You should come with us”

“Oh, well”, Cat turns around to see Kara and Carter talking and smiling.

“Come on, your partner can join us if she wants. You know Bill and I are open minded people, Cat”

“I… what?”

“Your partner… the blonde?”

“No, she’s not. Kara’s my assistant” Cat says, screaming internally because _really?_ This is getting ridiculous. And of course, with her super hearing, Kara is probably aware of what’s happening.

“Oh, she’s your assistant. I see. Nicely played. It’s ok. Role playing is kind of cool”

“Ok, I have to go” Cat mutters and before the other woman can say something, she takes both her son and her assistant by the hand and drags them out of the field.

People are crazy.

Right?

**Paparazzi**

_Kara, what the hell?_

These are the words that Kara wakes up to, and she’s not sure of what to make of them until she opens the link her sister attached. It’s an article posted in one of those gossip portals. The title says everything that the blonde needs to know: _**Cat turned to cougar: media mogul dating mysterious girl.**_

And oh, crap. There are pictures. Tons of them. They are right after the gala where she gets her award and it is of both of them walking out of the party. Kara’s hand is always on Cat’s back, protecting her from the crowd and at some point, Cat’s arm is laced around hers in the middle of the hustle. The others are from them walking to their car and arriving at the hotel; each and every single time, Kara is opening the door for her, which in itself is completely expected from an assistant, right? What is strange is Cat’s own response, reaching out to Kara from time to time and not shying away from the contact the girl makes without thought.

_How could I miss this before?_

She’s afraid of what will happen when she has to confront Cat, but when she arrives at the office, delivering her latte as usual, Cat speaks about everything _but_ the infamous article that is probably going viral by now. She instructs Kara to call her therapist and then dismisses her casually, as if people weren’t implying they’re having an affair.

Kara returns to her desk and looks for the article again. This time, only an error message appears, which means _someone_ took it down. She turns around to see if Cat is staring, if maybe she’ll address the issue at all, because Kara’s sure she knows.

But the woman is glued to her phone, oblivious to the world around her. Oblivious to Kara and her feelings.

It’s probably for the best.

**One last time**

“I can’t believe I let you drag me into this”, Cat grumbles for the tenth time, looking around her with disgust. If she weren’t behaving so goddamn annoying, Kara would laugh at her boss looking so out of place in a Lakers game.

“I told you Murdoch will be here tonight and then he flies straight to London. This your only chance to catch him and talk about the t _hing_ ” Kara explains, taking another nacho from her giant plate. She had no idea what the _thing_ was, but it had made Cat crazy enough to demand immediate information regarding the whereabouts of the other media mogul.

“No, I’m pretty sure you dragged me here just because of the food” Cat says, leaning down to whisper in Kara’s ear. Of course, the girl could hear her even if a rock concert was taking place right in front of them, but she does it anyway to keep up the lies they tell each other on a daily basis. All Kara can do is smile awkwardly, her face flushed and her mouth full of nachos.

They spend most of the game talking to each other because it’s boring as hell and neither one really understands what’s going on. They receive the half time with a sigh of relief, but when the cheering continues, Cat looks around, confused.

“What the hell is all of this?”

“The kiss cam” Kara answers simply, her arms crossed and a sweet smile on her face.

“The what?”

Kara’s only response is to move her head in the direction of the giant screens, where other spectators were being shown kissing.

They’re both looking up when the image shifts and they see another couple on the screen. It’s so unexpected neither of them catches up with what is happening until a few seconds pass by and the crowd begins to cheer them on.

Kara and Cat. Cat and Kara. Both on the screen.

Kara feels her entire face turn into a deep shade of crimson and she doesn’t even dare to look up.

“Oh, for God’s sake”, she hears Cat mutter and then feels a strong pull on her shirt. When she turns around, Cat’s face is inches apart from hers, giving her the choice to go forward or back. But Kara doesn’t even think she has a choice, because this is all she has wanted to do since she met Cat. So she closes the distance between them, their lips meeting in a sweet and languid kiss. The crowd erupts into cheers as another couple turns the focus away from them.

“That was…” Kara says, leaning her forehead against Cat’s.

“Incredibly stupid”

“Right”, she mutters, feeling like her heart sinks.

“And amazing” Cat says, this time in a lower voice; Kara’s whole world lights up at those words. “And something that we should definitely do again but not here. And only if you want to”

“I want to”, Kara says, her tone almost desperate and it makes Cat’s heart race because being wanted like this is the most incredible thrill of her life.

“Let’s go”

“But the _thing_ …”

“I’ll take you home and let you do anything you want to me. Are you sure you want to remind me of work just now, Kara?”

The girl stands up and pulls Cat along, finding the nearest exit. And Cat is laughing delighted, Kara’s heart is beating madly inside her chest and maybe, just maybe, the next time she picks up Cat at the airport, the pilot will be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat turned to cougar might be the best thing I've written. I'm trash :)


End file.
